


General Ideas

by Jamano



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Ball, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Universal Monsters Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamano/pseuds/Jamano
Summary: Not a fanfic, just some ideas for them. Gonna jot these down so I don't get too distracted from writing what I already have. Might get distracted writing these anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

Idea #1: Tenko the Hero.

After Tenko Shimura massacred his whole family, he originally wandered the streets until he was found by All for One and became Tomura Shigaraki, while Kai Chisaki was found by the leader of a Yakuza clan. However, what if their positions were reversed?

Story would follow Tenko and Kai in split perspectives from when they were found, through their childhoods, up through the teen years, and how that would change the story of My Hero Academia

Kai would be pretty much how he is in-canon, always desperate to do whatever it takes to repay the debt he feels is owed to All for One for saving him, however he'd become colder and crueler than he was in-canon and All for One would always be willing to let Kai do as he pleased.

Tenko would start out under the Yakuza but during his teen years he'd break off and go to U.A as a student, with the application of a Shimura attracting Nezu's attention as he tells All Might and eventually Tenko would be given One for All. During his first year, All Might and All for One would have their big fight that mortally wounds both but Overhaul would then restore his master. All Might would still teach at U.A to prepare Tenko for the new threat and he'd intern with Gran Torino and Nighteye before becoming a sidekick under Nighteye. 

Things would come to a head with the Sludge Villain and Tenko (Now an established Pro in his own right and rising quickly through the rankings) would find Izuku, telling him he can be a hero, which would eventually lead to him becoming a vigilante. USJ attack happens, No Hosu, and then it would all eventually come to a head when Overhaul plans to kidnap Eri from the Shie Hassakai HQ to use her blood to destabilize the world of quirks and Tenko is the one to stand and oppose both him, then All for One himself.

So how does this "Hero Tenko Shimura (Tomura Shigaraki)" AU sound? let me know in the comments.


	2. DBZ: What if Cell turned Good?

Okay, now I know that Masako X and Salad Saiyan both did this concept themselves, but they took Present Timeline Cell and reprogrammed him into basically a new character. What **I **want to do here is take the Cell we actually knew and... do something different.

Let's say in this timeline, Vegeta didn't have the heart to intervene with Gohan's duel with Cell and instead just let it play out. Let's say Cell has a change of heart and decides not to kill Gohan and lay waste to the universe, but still beats him and damages him with the Kamehameha. Then he'd just leave, saying the Cell Games were a success and talking about he'd just let them wallow in misery. 

After they'd go and use the Dragonballs to undo the harm Cell had done and everything else that happened in the epilogue, just with a darker and more somber tone. Over the next seven years Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan would train to have a rematch against Cell. 

Bada-bing bada-boom, Shin and Kibito arrive drag the Z-Fighters to fight Buu only this time they find Cell is also investigating because he feels a power rivaling his and Gohan's. Vegeta would crush Pui Pui with even greater ease, Goku wouldn't even need SSJ2 to overload Yakon, but then Gohan would get knocked aside by Cell, who would wish to face Dabura himself. Babidi would see that he's kind of in trouble because Shin, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan are currently not proccupied while he has nothing left to slow them down, so instead he uses the insecurities of Gohan and Vegeta to turn them into Majins and Goku has to face them both 2v1.

The power Scale here would look like this: SSJ3 Goku (what-if)> SSJ3 Goku (canon)> SSJ2 Majin Gohan> SSJ2 Goku/Gohan/Majin Vegeta (what-if)> SSJ2 Vegeta(what-if)/SSJ2 Goku and Majin Vegeta (canon)> Super Perfect Cell/SSJ2 Teen Gohan/Dabura>/= SSJ2 Gohan, and considering the power that was required to revive Buu in the main timeline, the two simultaneous fights (Cell vs Dabura / SSJ3 Goku vs SSJ2 Majin Gohan and Vegeta) will make Buu come out with no trouble, so while Babidi WOULD end up dead thanks to Shin, it would be too late as Buu would be unleashed.

From here Buu would become the main threat forcing Cell to team up with Goku and the Z-Fighters and eventually turn into a not-quite-friend-but-not-quite-enemy-either, then into a hero badass like Vegeta and Piccolo before him. 

Let me know what you think of my take on Cell turning good. Personally I find it so interesting that Cell can be taken so many ways into being a character on the side of the Z-Fighters.


	3. What If Iroh was never captured?

Yep, Avatar the last Airbender. For this fun little trip into fanfickery I decided to see what would happen if Zuko had chosen the OTHER option in Crossroads of Destiny (Book 2 Finale) and helped the Gaang fight Azula and the Dai Li and have Iroh escape while he was captured.

Unlike with Zuko, the Gaang has no real reason to distrust Iroh, and on top of that he's the second most powerful firebender and by far the most skilled, so he'd easily be able to teach Aang in a way that raises his firebending abilities up to mastery levels. 

It'd also cement Zuko as a hero in the Gaang's eyes and the interactions he'd have with the Fire Nation's people would be interesting.

Let me know what you think of this idea in the comments please.


	4. A request to Titus621

Everyone remembers Titus621's "The Director: Class 1-A watches My Hero Academia!" right? Well, I thought of a pretty cool idea for a twist on that. 

I think it would be cool to do a "The Director: My Hero Academia characters watch Jazitj's theme song videos" Where they watch all the MHA theme song vids that have their respective characters, even going so far as to include the villains too!


	5. What if Janemba replaced Buu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you know how the Buu saga follows after Cell? Well, I like Fusion Reborn better, so let's replace the Buu saga with that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR canon divergence. Also gonna include other "non-canon" villains in too.

Okay so here's how it would go. Babidi and Dabura would arrive but this time they are seeking to revive Hirudegarn. He escapes,Kills Dabura and lays devastation on earth. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Shin, Goten and Trunks all go to fight it and they manage to win but at the cost of Vegeta's self-sacrifice. However, while they think this is the end of the threat, they don't realize it's only the beginning.

In the afterlife, the evil purification machine has been buckling. Raditz. Nappa. Cui. Dodoria. Zarbon. The Ginyu Force. Frieza. King Cold. Gero. Cell. So much evil has been thrown in to be purified and the machine is at its limit, and then the evil souls of Vegeta, Hirudegarn, Babidi and Dabura all filter in, the latter three each putting in even more evil than the rest of those souls combined! Saike Demon was nearby when the machine exploded in dark fury and the collected evil possessed him, creating the embodiment of pure evil: Janemba!

It would start out in its fat form and break the barriers separating all of Universe 7, allowing the dead to walk freely among the living. Janemba's evil would also allow for the tuffles to return as possessed beings who seek to create the ultimate engine of vengeance against the Saiyans. The Z Fighters would have to fight many enemies from their past who are now even stronger than ever. Gohan would go with Supreme Kai to train as only he had enough dormant power to do it. Goku could freely interact with the living again and we'd see the Z-Fighters train for a bit before fighting against Frieza, King Cold, Cell, Broly, Dabura, Hirudegarn, Dark Vegeta, then the combo duo of Hatchiyak and Baby. Hatchiyak and Baby would defeat and possess the Z-Fighters and Gohan would arrive to see them get possessed, having reached his Ultimate form. Gohan would fight Fat Janemba and find he's tougher than everyone else (who Janemba would create more copies of that Gohan effortlessly defeats), and even gets one of his attacks reflected by a copy of _himself_, but in the end he destroys Janemba. Or so he thinks.

Janemba had actually adapted, and has now changed into Super Janemba! The temporary defeat forces Baby out of the Z Fighters' bodies, and even allows Vegeta to finally return to normal, but then the two Tuffle Terrors combine and become Baby Hatchiyak. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and even Pikkon all team up to fight him while Super Janemba fights Ultimate Gohan, and now they're both pulling out swords! The Z-Fighters all buy time for Goten and Trunks to fuse and Gotenks comes around to help finally defeat Baby Hatchiyak.

They reach Gohan, but now it's too late. Super Janemba has defeated him. Everyone flies in to stop him at full power and gets brushed aside like ants, even Gotenks. Piccolo and Pikkon then come to the conclusion that Goku and Vegeta need to fuse to beat this guy, and so they all stall for time, but its not until Gohan makes his last stand that they're able to buy enough time for fusion to work. Gogeta is born and then swiftly defeats Janemba, same as in Fusion Reborn. Everything goes back to normal, but Goku AND Vegeta are gone. How would they cope in the aftermath?


	6. Shadow the Hedgehog 2005: the plot summary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get to use my (tied for) favorite video game ever and my favorite fictional character ever for the first time!
> 
> ...I may regret this.

So for those of us in the Sonic fandom, I believe we all remember the "Dark Ages". Some claim it started as soon as Sonic transitioned into 3D, some argue it didn't start until after Heroes. The one thing people seem to agree on though is that by the time Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) came out the "Dark Ages" were already under way. There are many things people have criticized about Shadow over the years, from the graphical quality to the alternate missions to the trend chasing, but the one thing I myself can sympathize with is that the story is... a bit of a mess. Besides the first cutscene, Shadow being in Westopolis, the two cutscenes post stages 1 and 3 and The Last Story, noone really knows** what** happens in the story.

As Treesicle once brought up in a video about the game, the idea behind Shadow's story is that you see what _could've_ happened if Shadow did this or that, but the idea wasn't executed properly (something about the franchises I like and missed opportunities). However I can still see the attempt.

What I would be attempting is a oneshot compiling all the events in the story that need to have happened and find what happened in the TRUE story of Shadow the Hedgehog. I guess an appropriate title would be "Shadow the Hedgehog: The story none of us knew"


	7. MHA multiversal hop

<strike>This one would is a different version of the canon story where Izuku, Ochaco, Katsuki, Shoto, Iida and Tsu get hit with a devastating quirk following the events of episode 58 (Special Episode: Save the World with Love!) that sends them through several different universes and one by one the members start disappearing between universe hops.</strike>

<strike>This concept would see them first head off to the Avatar universe (around the time Aang is freed, in the Southern Water Tribe) and working with them there until Ochaco learns an important lesson and they move to the next universe and she disappears. The next one up would be Once Upon a Time where Bakugo learns his lesson.</strike>   
<strike>It would go on and on like this until only Todoroki and Midoriya are left and they travel to the Star Wars galaxy around the time of the Clone Wars. They would be found and trained by the Jedi until Todoroki's emotions end up driving him out of the order and into the arms of the Sith, which would lead to a final duel between Darth Shoto and Padawan Deku where Izuku ends up damning himself to the multiverse to save him. It would end with Midoriya trapped constantly going into different universes and trying his best to save people, never learning the lesson it would take him to break free.</strike>

<strike>I would like some other fictional realms to send the characters to for some ideas on how Iida and Tsu may grow to break free. This would also be a fun way to get some fun character interactions, like Uraraka and Ty Lee, or Bakugo and Rumplestiltskin, or Shoto and the Clones(?).</strike> Probably my dumbest idea*.

*Definitely my dumbest idea. Actually a better idea is a story where those six go to the Avatar universe then have a _different_ one that is just a character assessment seeing which MHA characters would fit best as which element/lightsaber form/Hogwarts House/Marvel Avengers Alliance class.


	8. What if Gentle won?

Ah, the Cultural Festival arc. Some may not like it, but I did, especially for the villains, Gentle and La Brava. I recently reread the arc and found myself asking one question.

What if they had won?

What if Gentle had defeated Izuku and they successfully carried out their plan of breaking into U.A?

We're shown a few times during this arc that U.A is on shaky ground after what happened at the Training Camp, with Nezu barely even being allowed to hold the Cultural Festival, so someone breaking in may be the straw that breaks the camel's back and gets U.A shut down. What would happen after that? Would Gentle and La Brava sink deeper into the villainous shadows? would the teachers lose their Hero licenses? where would Eri go? where would the students go?


	9. WARNING: Dark chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah I got a dark idea and I just had to write it down. Involves depression.

This is another MHA What If where I thought "hey, what if Izuku killed himself when Bakugo told him.to and Bakugo ended up being kinda right?"

So in this story Midoriya jumps off the roof of Aldera and takes the suicide route. What happens next is that Midoriya gets lucky and is given the chance to start over with a quirk of his own design.

I dont know what quirk he'd make but the fic would be about Midoriya using the knowledge he had of the future to make life better.


	10. A Cooler Future (Dragonball)

This idea was inspired by a Youtuber named ULTIMATE GOKU and his video "Cooler vs Future Gohan".

This would take place not long before Gohan loses his arm. Also, I'm using the non-canon Cooler here. 

Cooler comes to Earth with his armored Squadron, hoping to take out Goku and instead only finding Gohan. Bulma and Trunks are asleep, but the PTSD and Android Paranoia keep Gohan from ever truly finding rest. Gohan instantly blitzes and critically injures the whole Squadron, and this is when Future Gohan vs Cooler (the video) would take place. However, unlike in that video, the fighting would instead attract the attention of the Androids. Gohan cowers and runs but Cooler doesn't know the danger so he charges in only to get mauled and his ship is badly damaged. Luckily for Cooler, Gohan manages to distract them and make them run away while he takes him and his men to Capsule Corp along with their ship.

Gero's Supercomputer would've seen Cooler and his squadron and added the techniques of the Squadron as well as Cooler's 5th form data into Cell, making him much smarter and less arrogant. Also he'd look even cooler (I swear this wasn't intentional). 

Cooler and his Squadron aren't able to salvage the transport mechanisms but they do at least save the healing pods. Cooler decides to join Future Gohan and Trunks as they head out to fight the Androids. They of course lose as the Armored Squadron get slaughtered and the Androids' synergy is too great for even Cooler's addition to ultimately change anything, but this time after they narrowly escape with their lives, Trunks is the one in the healing pod and Gohan has his two arms from the Senzu bean. They do train a bit more and believe that if Trunks could go SSJ they'd be able to turn the tides, but unfortunately the day comes for Gohan to face them. He goes in alone as in canon but is saved from certain doom by Cooler distracting them and fleeing. Trunks goes SSJ, thinking Gohan is dead, but then he hears Gohan breathing and flies as fast as he can to get him to a healing pod.

Two years pass and with the trio working together to help Bulma with the Time Machine project they complete it earlier and make it big enough to accommodate Cooler, Gohan and Trunks. 

This story is pretty much just a concept of having Cooler come in and how he may change things.


	11. Deal with the Devil!

This fic starts right after Mirio and Izuku find out what Overhaul was doing to Eri. In canon they were absolutely crushed and guilt-ridden, In this they get mad and go right to Tartarus to see All for One, making a Faustian Bargain to borrow the All for One quirk for 24 hours right before the raid so they can steal the Overhaul quirk.

From here the story could go two ways: Either Mirio gains AFO and blitzes everyone, taking Overhaul for himself, or Midoriya gets All for One and while he doesn't give Mirio OFA he instead gives him Overhaul, but either way they have to fulfill their end of the bargain and restore All for One's body and give him back his quirk. So in one version Mirio loses Permeation, in the other he doesn't.

...Actually I may work this into Zenkai.


	12. Illegitimate Master

I rewatched Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace the other day and I only just realized that Obi-wan said he'd train Anakin regardless of the will of the Jedi because it was Qui-Gon's last wish. What if he was denied?

Personally I'd see him taking Anakin as his Padawan anyway and going to Mandalore to Satine Kryze, his former flame. Getting to know Mandalorian culture and training as a Jedi Anakin could become a very different guy. Obi-wan certainly would. How would this affect the Clone Wars though?


	13. My SECOND most stupid idea yet.

I've watched a bit of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure for a few months now, absorbing most of it through meme osmosis, and it got me thinking about Jotaro vs DIO.

Everyone seems to complain that Star Platinum having Time Stop is an asspull, and that it was the only way Jotaro could've survived at that point, let alone won. I would like to propose another way. In this retelling, Star Platinum can't stop time, but instead its main power is "Squash and Stretch", allowing for SP to extend or shrink its limbs at will. The whole point of this change is to say that Jotaro would've used Star Finger to pierce through the Road Roller and into DIO's skull, temporarily stopping his attack, turning off Time Stop and allowing Jotaro to knock away the Road Roller. From there, Jotaro would get up and fight DIO with the reveal that he could use Hamon, so it'd end up being DIO and The World vs Hamon Jotaro and Star Platinum in a straight fight, where Jotaro ends up destroying DIO for good.

In Part 4 he gets stabbed with the Stand Arrow like Kira did with Bites the Dust and his stand gets renamed to Star Platinum: The World. His new ability is that he just gets The World alongside Star Platinum (except unlike DIO's it can't stop time and just has Star Platinum's Squash and Stretch).

Also He ends up going to Italy in Part 5 to help out Giorno with Diavolo, gets the Requiem Arrow, and now he has Star Platinum/The World: Requiem.

SP/TW: Requiem's power will be that they literally get the powers of **every** stand that's similar to Star Platinum (9 second Time Stop, Time Erasure, Pyrokenisis, Restoration, Life-Giver, Armor, ZA HANDO, Killer Queen's First Bomb, RHCP's electrical absorbtion, Pyrokinesis, Moody Blues, Zippers, PH Virus, Whitesnake's Stand-Disks, etc).


	14. The Legend of Deku: Mirio's Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this: https://i.redd.it/th01f3uif4851.jpg

The day after the Yakuza Raid, Mirio Togata finds a giant bag in his room, and its full of... masks. These Masks are all from the game Majora's Mask. Oh and Inko Midoriya has to renovate their apartment to make room for their new bovine friends.

Inko makes a small business selling Chateau Romani and Mirio has a few new "support items". It'd kinda lead to Mirio having a harem while Izuku gets one of his own (albeit smaller). Also Mirio gives Midoriya the Deku Mask. I thought of Midoriya with the Masks from Majora's mask because I saw a Reddit Post of fanart with Deku wearing the Deku Mask, but then I was like "hey, Midoriya has enough stuff already, let Mirio have a turn". Mirio getting to be OP even without a quirk would be fun to see.


	15. Comeuppance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bakugo vs Midoriya fight after the Provisional License Exams was heated enough already, but let's just turn the heat up.

"It's obvious you've looked down on me since we were kids! You think you're better than me, but if you seriously think you're gonna surpass me, even with your new power, you better think again Deku!"

better?

_better?_

**"BETTER!?!?!?"**

Bakugo quirked an eyebrow

**"You honestly thought, all these years, that I was looking _down_ on you!?!??"**

The green electricity around Izuku sparked out wildly into a miniature lightning storm, making Bakugo step back in surprise. Midoriya started running towards him.

**"You had EVERYTHING going for you! A good quirk, money, talent, smarts, and I had nothing! You thought I was laughing at you this whole time!?? ME!?!? QUIRKLESS DEKU!?!?!?!?"**

Izuku jumped into the air, kicking down at Bakugo.

"OH CRAP, he's too fast. I can't dodge in time, gotta block!"

**"I always looked up to you, Kacchan. All Might is my idol but you were always my role model. I kept following you around because I wanted to be like you, because you're amazing! YOU'RE WHAT I THINK OF WHEN I THINK OF VICTORY! _THAT'S _THE REASON I CHASED AFTER YOU!"**

Midoriya's kick came down on Bakugo to the sound of thunder. The kick was so hard it knocked Bakugo back and broke his guard, leaving searing burn marks on his forearms. Shocked that Deku had somehow got the best of him, he roared, rocketing himself forward with his explosions. Midoriya charged at him again, his lightning sparking out and hitting the buildings along the street. They barely missed each-other the first time and spun around to meet in a head-on clash. Both attacks landed, but only Bakugo stumbled back.

**"Ever since you found out I was quirkless you made fun of me..."**

Bakugo narrowly dodged an axe kick and returned fire with an explosion. However, his timing was off and Midoriya powered through it, landing a knee to the chest that caused him to fall backwards.

**"...harrassed me with your cronies..."**

Bakugo got up but took a roundhouse kick to his ribcage on the left side.

**"...beat me into the dirt..."**

still reeling from the pain in his left side Bakugo let his feet get swept out from under him.

**"...and made me feel worthless. And now you mean to tell me after over a decade I can finally put up a fight, AND THIS IS ALL YOU'VE GOT!?!?!?"**

Izuku landed a haymaker to the face that sent him spinning right into the side of a building. Pulling himself out of the crater made in the wall, Bakugo went berserk. Midoriya leapt high in the air, so high that Bakugo couldn't rise to meet him with just one explosion. He started spinning into a tornado, rising higher and higher. Above him in the sky Midoriya was just in front of the moon, glowing with the lightning that spread out across the sky as he descended. Since Midoriya looked like he was about to land another powerful kick, Bakugo raised his arm to block it and readied the other to launch a Howitzer Impact. However, he noticed too late that Deku was aiming to punch him in the face, and took the full force of the hit. Midoriya flipped in mid-air before delivering the finishing blow: a dropkick. As he did, from the depth of his heart to his clenched ass cheeks to his burning lungs and mouth, he screamed.

**"SMAAAAAAAAASH!!!!"**

Along with the dropkick itself his electrical aura came down like a thunderbolt on the explosive blonde and accidentally triggered an explosion. Bakugo collided with the ground looking like a meteor, while Izuku landed on the roof of a building. Slowly Bakugo regained consciousness just in time to see Midoriya look down at him from the edge of the building. He could barely even hear what he was shouting.

**"WHAT WAS IT YOU TOLD ME THAT DAY THE SLUDGE VILLAIN CAME!?!? 'TAKE A SWAN DIVE OFF THE ROOF OF THE BUILDING' ? WELL NOW I'LL DO IT!"**

And he did. He jumped off the rooftop, and looked to be aiming to land on Bakugo. He fell closer and closer until he flinched as Izuku landed right next to him in a superhero landing. he stood up and was about to say something before he got interrupted by the voice of his hero.

"You two stop this right now." All Might came forward to stop them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I think that there has to be a point where Bakugo and Midoriya have a fight and Midoriya actually doesn't hold back at all, just to show who's boss and get revenge for all the bullying.


	16. Broly gets the Nando treatment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever heard of Nando v Movies? Yeah imma use his idea for a movie.

I feel like any Dragonball fan worth their salt has seen Dragonball Super: Broly. Maybe you loved it for looking pretty, maybe you were disappointed it killed SSJG and made Gogeta OOC, or maybe you were both or neither and something else entirely. Anyone who likes watching Youtube Movie Editorials has probably also heard of Nando v Movies, a channel dedicated to making one small change to a movie and seeing how it could radically improve it. Well, today I'm gonna make one small change to DBS Broly: **Swapping Beerus and Whis**.

I feel like I'm not the only one in the fanbase for Dragonball who feels Beerus could've been better used, and the best possible example I can think of is how he was wasted in DBS Broly, where he was literally babysitting on the sidelines the whole time. The series has been building up Beerus as a looming unstoppable force for quite some time, and they rarely if ever actually do anything with him. I wanna play out a scenario where instead of Whis coming along with Goku and Vegeta, Beerus goes with them and Whis is left to take care of Bulla like he's an actual caretaker.

This doesn't really change much of the early portion of the movie besides the character interactions between Frieza, Beerus and the others, but once Broly beats on Frieza, that's when the fun begins. 

Seeing how Frieza is getting absolutely wrecked and feeling rather fight-starved, Beerus speeds between Broly and Frieza, then flicks Broly away. Enraged, Broly lets out an uncontrolled explosion high in the sky, with Beerus using a hakai aura and slowly flying up to meet Broly. Beerus would remark on how his power was rivaled only by the Gods of Destruction, then taunt Broly into flying at him. For the rest of the time that Goku and Piccolo teach Vegeta the Fusion Dance, Beerus would have fun with Broly, letting loose some of his real power and even using the brute to practice his use of Ultra Instinct. He'd also inadvertently push Broly into LSSJ, and Beerus would actually have trouble with this and right when Gogeta teleports in he briefly starts using UI and dodges them. After that Gogeta vs Broly goes down basically the same way and at the end of their fight it cuts back to Whis and Bulla watching the whole thing through his staff. 

I think this would make the movie better because it would give Beerus something to actually do, shows us how strong he is, gives us some great action setpiece ideas, shows us how strong _Broly_ truly is, gives Beerus some development and gives Whis a somewhat more fitting role for this particular outing. Hell, seeing Beerus start tapping into Ultra Instinct would further build up the Beerus vs Goku rematch we've been waiting for, and gives Beerus a reason to not be involved in most of the Moro arc: Whis is actually training him in how to use Ultra Instinct.

What do you all think? 


	17. What If Dr Gero turned good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've seen many stories of Cell turning good in various fashions, even made one myself. But from what I've seen, noone has made a what-if story on Gero turning good, despite him being arguably the most impactful Dragonball Villain.

This idea starts back in Dragonball, where instead of Gero wishing revenge on Goku for what he did to the Red Ribbon Army, he instead decides to turn his back on evil and become a member of the Dragon Team, with the main difference being Goku sparing Gero's son as the catalyst. After this he'd join Capsule Corp as a top scientist there and kinda just be in the background while his son (who I'm just gonna call 16 now) trains with the others. That all changes with the arrival of the Saiyans, where instead of training with Kami, Gero proposes that he make all the humans into Androids. They'd be downscaled so that Vegeta is still stronger, but all of them would be around the same level as Nappa, if not even stronger, with the energy-sensing abilities of 16. Piccolo, Yamcha, 16 and Chiaotzu still die but Vegeta is beaten way easier due to the infinite stamina of Tien and Krillin.

With Gero's help, building the ship happens a lot quicker and it comes with a gravity chamber, so Goku, Tien, Krillin and Gohan train in there for the entire duration for the trip. Given how a single week was enough for Goku to go from 8000-90,000 on his own with Gravity Training, so by the time they get to Earth (a day ahead of when Bulma, Gohan and Krillin did in-canon), all four of them are around the same strength as 2nd form Frieza besides Gohan, who is as strong as Ginyu. The one day advantage they have before Vegeta or Frieza even _arrive_ lets them gather the Dragonballs with ease, revive the others, and helps get Goku and Gohan's potentials unlocked. Gohan in-canon got a 10x boost just from his potential being unlocked while Krillin only got 8x stronger, so averaging it out to account for Goku having more potential than Krillin and less than Gohan, Goku would be at a PL of 8 million. Gohan would now be at the same strength as Tien and Krillin at 1.2 million. Meanwhile for those that are in the afterlife, they'd all get stronger training together on King Kai's planet, so they're not too far behind either.

When Frieza and his men arrive Goku and the others are pretty much on their way out of there but when King Kai and Guru warn them of Frieza, Goku goes to battle him by himself, easily dominating him even at 50% of his power and forcing Frieza to use 75% to seemingly get the better of Goku, but then goes 100% and gets absolutely dominated by Kaioken X20 Goku (who would be at 180,000,000). Goku lets Frieza live after giving him the Nappa treatment, to which Frieza responds by killing Gohan and causing the destruction of Namek, enraging Goku into Super Saiyan and blasting him away like nothing. Vegeta leaves in one of the many Frieza Force ships, The Frieza Force escape with pretty much no casualties and the Z-Fighters escape back to Earth. Before he dies, Guru gives Piccolo a Potential Unlock and fuses with him.

Over the next year and a half, Vegeta would travel the stars, hunting down the rest of the Frieza Force. Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon, and even the Ginyu Force, until he finds out about King Cold and Mecha Frieza coming for revenge so he heads to Earth. At the same time, Gohan trains with King Kai until the time he gets revived, so he also has Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta at this point is barely as strong as his in-canon counterpart by this point, which puts him below Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and even most of the Humans. Frieza and King Cold stand no chance. Over the next 3 years Vegeta gets SSJ and gets with Bulma but Goku dies to the Heart Virus. Since Gero has turned good, there's no Androids to fight. Gohan sill keeps up his training though because of his training with King Kai and the Z-Fighters influencing him.

Seven years pass and Babidi comes to Earth with Dabura, Pui Pui and Yakon. Without the Androids there's no real incentive to surpass the SSJ wall so Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks are still stuck with SSJ (and are at canon 16's level), and Piccolo is the strongest here but only as strong as ASSJ Vegeta in canon. Kami is still the Guardian of Earth, and the humans at this point are as strong as around the same level as Buu saga 18. Goku though is just as strong as in the canon Buu saga, and even has all canon Goku's techniques. While Babidi and Dabura are wreaking havoc on Earth, Kami directs Vegeta and Gohan to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, while Goku returns to Earth and faces Babidi with the other Z-Fighters, however they end up providing the fuel needed for Buu to be revived. Goku fights Buu and makes him promise to give them 2 days to train.

When Gohan and Vegeta exit the HTC they both have Mastered SSJ and even SSJ2, but are only as strong as SSJ2 Goku and nowhere near Buu, so the Supreme Kai takes Gohan to train with the Z-Sword while Vegeta goes back into the HTC with Piccolo. Goku goes back to Otherworld. Hercule still befriends Buu which causes the whole Super Buu situation. When Vegeta and Piccolo exit the HTC Vegeta has SSJ3 while Piccolo is equal to Vegeta in SSJ2. Goku goes to the Sacred World of the Kais to help Gohan train and they eventually get Elder Kai out. Once the two days pass, Ultimate Gohan fights Super Buu and ends up getting absorbed, leading to Buuhan vs Vegito (afer Elder Kai gives his life to restore Goku's), and finally Goku & Vegeta vs Kid Buu, where Vegeta actually does _better_ that Goku due to being that much stronger. After Buu's devastation is undone, Kami decides to grab Dende from New Namek, make him the new Guardian, and finally fuse with Piccolo which puts him on the same level as SSJ3 Vegeta.

Next up, Beerus comes to Earth, looking for the SSJG. Everyone puts up a better fight vs Beerus but given the GoD's power its inconsequential. They also don't have enough Saiyans even with Pan, so they use the second wish on Shenron to summon all the other Saiyans in U7 to Earth. Paragus sends Broly to attack Beerus, then uses the Shock Collar when he sees Broly using his Wrathful form, which pisses Beerus off and leads to both Paragus and the collar being erased. Broly, still conscious, powers up to SSJ and fights Beerus, ultimately losing and being knocked out. They still have enough Saiyans to do the SSJG Ritual and use it on Goku, who does much better than in canon because he's stronger than in canon and Beerus is exhausted from the Broly fight. Earth is spared.

Goku and Vegeta go to train with Whis while Piccolo trains with Gohan and Broly gets accustomed to Earth life thanks to the humans, most notably 16. The Humans themselves are also growing rapidly due to nonstop training, all being rivals to Piccolo's power. Piccolo learns Kaioken from Gohan. Frieza is revived and shocked to learn that _Vegeta_ of all people managed to beat Buu, which causes him to train even harder. Unfortunately, even a stronger Golden Frieza still gets his ass kicked by SSGSS Vegeta because he's gotten that much stronger too. Not long after the U6 tournament happens and instead of Monaka they bring in Broly and 16 comes as a reserve member, so he replaces Buu on the U6 team. 16 goes before Piccolo and wins despite Frost's poisoning through the use of barriers, although he immediately gets defeated by Magetta. Piccolo then faces off with Magetta and wins by using his Giant form and insulting him. Next he faces Cabba and despite putting up a great fight he still loses. Vegeta goes up next and teaches him SSJ, then beats him. The only difference with Vegeta vs Hit is that he takes **one** more attack to go down. Goku goes next and does just as well as in-canon, then Hit faces Broly. Broly manages to beat him with SSJ with Hit half-faking his elimination.

Since there's no future timeline, the Zamasu arc doesn't happen yet, but Bulma and Chichi have Goten and Bulla at this time. Gero also decides to make himself an Android, but of the Energy-absorber model, and has had a secret project in the works since the RRA saga. Goku has his rematch with Hit and Vegeta has been training Trunks to the point where he's got SSJG. However, by the time Goku kicks off the ToP, he and Vegeta are actually slightly weaker than in canon. The humans all wanna go to the ToP as well so they decide to use fusion (via Potara) to compete

For the ToP team, here's the competitors:

  * Goku
  * Vegeta
  * Broly
  * Geroshi
  * Gohan
  * Piccolo
  * Tiencha
  * Krillin-16
  * Trunks
  * <strike>Buu</strike> **Frieza**

The humans last way longer this time around because they're all powerful fused Androids, or at least in Geroshi's case, cunning and skilled with infinite energy. Krillin-16 casually eliminates Frost, the Sniper has no chance at eliminating Tiencha, and how the hell could Geroshi lose to Ganos? They'd quicand kly take down Universe 2 before Goku fights Jiren the first time, and tear straight through U4 with ease. Ultimately the only major change in the mid-point of the ToP is that Hit is saved by Broly, who'd fight Jiren next and give him an even harder fight than UI Goku or Hit, but due to his lack of combat experience, still gets eliminated by Jiren. Cabba unlocks SSJ2 and Hit manages to save him from Frieza while in a weakened state. Piccolo convinces Saonel and Pirina to fuse with him, and the Androids fodderize Universe 4. Hell, Geroshi actually absorbs Aniraza's final attack and throws that power back at him with the other U7 fighters.

This leaves Hit and Cabba vs Toppo, Dyspo and Jiren vs Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Frieza, Krillin-16, Geroshi, Tiencha and Trunks. The Androids take down Dyspo and Cabba, Piccolo and Gohan defeat Hit and Toppo, and Goku, Vegeta and Frieza would fend off Jiren until the others arrive then just gang up until he eventually is defeated with at least 3 members of the U7 team left.

Since Zamasu was there this time, he saw Goku use Ultra Instinct and decided to steal his body. He then found out about Moro and thus Goku Black and Moro have teamed up. Goku is easily killed in Zamasu's body and the Prisoners of the Galactic Patrol are all unleashed. Black beats down the Z-Fighters and uses them to get stronger repeatedly, also making sure to destroy Dende to prevent any wishes, and essentially forcing the Earth into a pposition where the only resort left was Time Travel while Vegeta is on Yardrat learning Spirit Control. Trunks goes back and Black follows him with the Time Ring so he could get Past Zamasu to join him and Moro, and now they have Immortal Zamasu on their side as well. Moro absorbs the energies of everyone left on Earth, killing everyone, including most of the prisoners.

A year passes in this ungodly hellscape Moro and Zamasu have created. All the Gods are dead. Goku's body is in Black's control, with him getting closer and closer each day to mastering Ultra Instinct, and Vegeta is the only one left with who stands a chance. Not even the Frieza Force is left. Luckily, Gero's secret project is finally ready. Cell emerges in his Imperfect Form, being comprised of everyone. As he is right now he stands no chance at beating any member of this dark triumvirate, Cell instead sneaks around and collects the Super Dragonballs, which are still around because none of the trio could track them to destroy them. He then wishes on the Super Dragonballs to restore everything to how it was just after the ToP, besides himself, Vegeta, Zamasu, Black and Moro. He then goes to Yardrat and gets Vegeta to come to Earth with him, then they warn everyone and get Goku to go into the HTC with Merus and Whis to train Goku to master Ultra Instinct before summoning the trio to Earth for a rematch.

Vegeta fights Moro, Cell fights Black and Zamasu, and the other Z-Fighters face off with the Prisoners. Vegeta defeats Moro and has him on his knees, Trunks the Pilaf Gang and Roshi almost sealed away Immortal Zamasu, and Cell is putting Black on the back foot. It seems like their plans may be over until Black finally unlocks Mastered Ultra Instinct, pulverizes Cell, and fuses with Immortal Zamasu. Vegeta would get distracted by the birth of Merged Zamasu, leaving Moro the opportunity to eat Seven-Three. Now Moro-73 and Merged Zamasu stand together and effortlessly defeat both Cell and Vegeta, until Goku comes with MUI and a pair of Potara. Cell gets his Perfect Form by absorbing Gero as they fuse into Vegito, and while they get the upper hand at first, Moro grabs one of Zamasu's Potara and fuses with them. It becomes a massive back and forth as Zamoro, Cell and Vegito fight, the balance only tipping when the other Z-Fighters, Beerus and Merus join in to help Vegito land the punch necessary to defuse them, leaving Cell the opening to kill Moro and Black then eat Immortal Zamasu.

From here the story ends, as Gero decides to move on from the living world having done his part. Whatever new threats may come, Earth has many heroes to defend it. Oh, and since Goten and Bulla are the same age they get together, and Uub gets with Pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly my proudest work yet, despite only being a rough storyboard. I hope anyone who read this chapter enjoyed my take on this idea and my combination of the Zamasu and Moro arcs. If you'd like to take this idea and spin it in your own direction please feel free.


	18. AHH! REAL MONSTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya has a rather "horrifying" quirk. He's a weird amalgamation of every classic monster

In this story, Midoriya has a Mutant/Transformation quirk that basically makes him every classic monster, switching to different ones at random, and has had this problem since he was a little kid. He'd turn into things like Ghosts, Zombies, Vampires, Werewolves, Mummies, Gargoyles, etc. One of the other problems he has is that the forms also come with the weaknesses each monster has. Over the course of his life he is constantly bullied and abused because people treat him like a monster. Even after the Sludge Villain Incident All Might only tells Midoriya he can be a hero, not making him the next OFA user (that honour goes to Mirio). The first time he's treated with kindness since the day he got his quirk (besides a more strained relationship with Inko and All Might telling him he can be a hero) is his interactions with Uraraka.

In the Entrance Exam he has more than enough power and intellect in any form to get a decent number of Combat and Rescue points on top of rescuing Uraraka. When he gets into U.A, Aizawa would be easier on him while the rest of the class (besides Uraraka, Tokoyami, and _maybe_ Kirishima/Iida/Mina) would look down on him even being there. The Battle Trial turns out with basically the same results only it's all of 1-A and All Might that get their comeuppance for belittling Midoriya, not just Bakugo. The USJ however, is where Midoriya unlocks his _Ultimate power_ of his monster quirk, **Bogeyman**. He uses it when saving All Might from Shigaraki and Kurogiri. The power of the **Bogeyman** transformation is that it looks like the worst fear of a person given physical form, and it looks different to each individual. For All Might, he sees and hears All for One. For Tomura, he sees Kotaro Shimura. For Kurogiri however, he sees the villain Garvey (read Vigilantes) and it shocks him enoguh that his personality reverts back to that of Oboro Shirakumo. So while Kurogiri teleports Tomura back to AFO and proceeds to have a mental breakdown, All Might tries to attack Midoriya until he reverts from his **Bogeyman** form.

At the Sports Festival Midoriya gets 1st place in the Obstacle Race and wins the Cavalry Battle via the unpredictable nature of his quirk. Shoto can't believe he lost both despite being far more powerful. Then he goes up against Shinso and Vampire Midoriya uses his mind control powers against Shinso's brainwashing. They even bond over both being seen as villainous, adding another friend to the list. Then in the fight vs Todoroki he randomly becomes a ghost and gets past Shoto's Flashfreeze Heatwave, possessing him and making him walk out of the ring. After that he faces Iida and gets eliminated with ease due to him turning into a goblin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does this sound so far?


End file.
